


Dating Poe Dameron

by SincerelyMLG



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Headcanon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, star wars headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: Dating the Resistance's best pilot would be a lot of fun.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Dating Poe Dameron

  * _Let’s start off with the nicknames:_
  * ALL OF THE NICKNAMES!
  * Babe.
  * My Love.
  * Peanut.
  * Stardust.
  * Lieutenant.
  * ~~But that’s only used in professional and more…private conversations~~
  * Really anything he thinks accurately conveys his feelings for you.
  * Yours for him:
  * Dearest.
  * Browneyes.
  * Dameron.
  * Commander.
  * ~~See above~~
  * _Cuddling_.
  * The man loves to cuddle!
  * I mean
  * Look at those curls!
  * They were MADE to have fingers run through them!
  * He always put his head in your lap.
  * Or on your stomach.
  * JUST so you can run your fingers through his hair.
  * When he’s upset.
  * Can’t sleep.
  * cuz you know that boy has some PTSD from all the missions he’s led that have gone wrong.
  * Or just wants to be near you.
  * His head is under your willing fingers. 
  * He’s also more than willing to return the favor.
  * He loves just feeling your skin.
  * He’ll lightly run his fingers over your back
  * The curve of your hip
  * He loves watching you break out in goosebumps.
  * And reminding himself that you are thereafter a long mission.
  * _Missions_
  * You two are the biggest flirts over the comms
  * That’s where a majority of your relationship grew
  * In the comfort of your own cockpits 
  * Surrounded by stars
  * And bright blasts of the TIE fighters that blurred past.
  * You wouldn’t have it any other way.
  * You two worked together incredibly. 
  * Leia trusts you two.
  * Implicitly.
  * You ground him.
  * Helps keep his head out of his cockpit. 
  * You keep each other safe.
  * You keep your squadron safe.
  * You come back to each other.
  * That’s your promise.
  * You’ll both be damned if either of you breaks it.




End file.
